¡New iCarly!
by icarly.seddie
Summary: Trata de la historia original de icarly, la cual es continuada por mi, Sam vuelve a Seattle y icarly vuelve a la red, ya que Carly regresó de Italia.
1. El regreso

**Hola! Espero te guste la historia, todo esto es para mi lo que sucedería si Carly volviese de Italia a Seattle =w= que les guste! :D**

 **Capitulo 1: El regreso**

Sam estaba acostada en el sofá boca abajo, con un poco de pollo frito dentro de su boca, mientras que Cat cocinaba la cena.

-Mmmm... huele muy bien- Dijo Sam despertando por el olor a la comida.

-Estoy haciendo albóndigas- Respondió Cat

-¡¿En serio?!- La rubia se paró super feliz a ver como avanzaba las albondigas, y así, ser la primera que las pruebe; seguido de eso, el teléfono de Sam sonó, cuando la rubia leyó quién la llamaba dijo emocionada -¡Freddie!-  
A lo que la pelirroja le preguntó - ¿Es el Freddie, tu amigo de Seattle, con el que pasee por Los Angeles hace poco?-  
Sam la miró y le dijo sarcásticamente -No lo se, ¡Tal vez sea Freddie el músico que puede tocar la batería y la guitarra al mismo tiempo!-

-¿Lo tienes en tu lista de contactos?- Dijo Cat sorprendida

La rubia rodó sus ojos y le dijo -Era sarcas... Como sea..- Sam contestó el teléfono y se fue hacia el patio.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-¿Qué quieres Benson?-

-No me digas por mi apellido Sam. Escucha, tal vez no lo creas pero... ¡Spencer me dijo que Carly volvería de Italia!-

-¡¿Qué qué?!- Sam se sorprendió y estaba super alegre.

-Y ademas, según Spencer, Carly traería una sorpresa con ella- dijo Freddie evidentemente emocionado

-Espero que sea tocino...-

-No será tocino Sam-

-Tú que vas a saber-

-Mmmm... buen punto... oye, volverás a Seattle, ¿cierto?-

-¡Claro que...!- Antes de responderle, Sam se quedó pensando... si ella volvía a Seattle, dejaría a Cat sola, y ser niñera no es fácil sola... pero por otra parte, iba a ver nuevamente a sus amigos de toda la vida, con los que había perdido contacto por 1 año y algunos meses, y volver a ver a Carly significaría que volvería iCarly... -Tengo que pensarlo, luego te llamo- respondió la rubia. Sam fue a ver a Cat, quién estaba viendo la televisión.

-¿Que ves?- Le preguntó Sam a Cat

-Veo a Freddie el músico que puede tocar la batería y la guitarra al mismo tiempo-

Sam la miró raro y le dijo -¿Él existe?- Cat echó a reír  
-Sam, ¿que no lo tienes en tu lista de contactos y acabas de hablar con él?, que chistosa eres al decir que no lo conces... Ajajaja-

-Si... claro..- Sam se sorprendió al saber que el tipo que había inventado de echo si era real -Oye, tengo que hablarte de algo...-

-Claro, háblame- respondió la pelirroja

-Verás... lo que pasa es que...- Sam quiso decirle a Cat lo que pasaba, pero Dice y Goomer interrumpieron en el apartamento

-¡Hola hola!- Saludó Dice al entrar, Goomer se echó a reír

-Emm... ¿Qué te causa gracia?- preguntó confundida la rubia

-Jajajajaja, es que, jajajaja, Dice repitió dos veces la misma palabra y... jajajaja...- Goomer miró a sus amigos quienes lo estaban mirando extraño -Hay ya me callo-

-Oigan, estaba a punto de decirle algo a Cat- comentó Sam

-Bueno.. podemos escuchar- Dijo el niño de los rulos

-Bieeen- Sam se quejó -Cat, Carly vuelve pasado mañana de Italia a Seattle, y quisiera volver con ella...-

Cat se quedó boquiabierta -Sam no puedes irte-

-Cat, se que parece duro pero.. porfis.. quiero ver a Carly... porfis porfis porfiiis- Sam puso una cara tan tierna que nadie podía decirle que no al verla.

-...- Cat no sabia que decir -Bien- dijo la pelirroja después de unos minutos -Pero con una condición-

-Aghh, no me gustan las condiciones- Sam se quejó, Dice y Goomer rieron un poco.

-La condición es, que vengas a visitarme una vez al mes con Carly y Freddie-

-Esta bien, pensé que seria hacer tu tarea todos los días hasta que me vaya, pero esto es mejor-

 **Llegó el día en el que Sam tuvo que despedir a Cat, Dice, Nona y Goomer**

-Bueno... hasta dentro de un mes...- Dijo Sam triste

-Si.. acuérdate... por favor...- A Cat se le caían las lagrimas, y abrazó a Sam

-Nunca me olvidaría...- Sam abrazó a Cat también -Adiós- Sam se despidió de todos dándoles un abrazo, y así ella comenzó su viaje a Seattle

 **Ya Sam había llegado al Bushwell Plaza, había pasado un día viajando y no había comido nada, estaba hambrienta**

-¡Sam!- Gritó Freddie sorprendido de verla

-Cuanta sorpresa, ¿Por qué?-

-Nunca me llamaste-

-Ouu... se me olvidó-

-Típico de ti- Dijo Freddie rodando sus ojos -Carly está llegando

-¡Oh hola Sam!-

Esa voz le resultaba familiar a Sam, y era -¡Spencer!- Los dos se abrazaron

-Entren a mi apartamento, esperaremos aquí adentro a Carly, y mientras... Sam cuéntame que a sido de tu vida- Dijo el mayor de los Shay's

-Como sea..-

 **Esperaron alrededor de 30 minutos y alguien tocó la puerta del apartamento Shay**

-Oh por Dios... oh por Dios... debe ser Carly- Dijo Spence

-¡Al fin! ve a abrir Fredwair- dijo Sam

-No me llames Fredwair-

-¡Yo abro!- Dijo Spencer

 **Al abrir la puerta estaban Carly, y una niña más**

-¡Carly!- Gritaron todos

-¡Sam! ¡Freddie! ¡Spencer!- Carly estaba super contenta, hasta se le salían las lágrimas

-Emm niña, te equivocaste de apartamento- dijo la rubia

-No, estoy en el apartamento correcto, cállate- Dijo la niña

-Wow, que groserita, ¿y si te doy un golpe y te callas?- Sam lo dijo en tono amenazante

Carly continuó diciendo-Sam, cálmate, chicos, esta es mi sorpresa... ella es Riley, mi hermana-


	2. Riley, la hermana de Carly

Hola! Vengo con el capitulo 2 ewe, ya pos, agradecimientos especiales a BHISTORY, que me ayudo con el titulo de este capitulo, gracias BHISTORY :D Mejor los dejo con el capitulo uvu

Capitulo 2: Riley, la hermana de Carly

-¿H...hermana?- Preguntó Spence

-Si Spencer, nuestra hermana. Papá no quiso que lo supiesemos, pero me lo confesó...-

-Pero... ¿cómo?- Preguntó Sam

-En realidad es mi hermanastra, mi papá cuando yo tenía 3 años, tuvo a Riley- Confesó Carls

-Aja, que gran historia, cállate- dijo Riley

-Oye Freddie, ¿me ayudas a desempacar?- Dijo Carly

-Claro- Freddie y Carly subieron arriba mientras que Sam y Riley se sentaban en el sofá

-Y... ¿Cómo ah estado Carly este último año?- Pregunto la rubia

-Tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Riley

-De acuerdo-

-Escucha, se que puede sonar loco, pero quiero que alejes a Carly de Freddie-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno... siempre apoyé el seddie, y ademas, no quiero que mi hermana tenga novio... me siento celosa, tengo 13 años y nunca eh tenido novio, y no creo que te lo haya dicho, pero ella me platicó un poco de el día que se iba a ir a Italia, y dijo que besó a Freddie-

-¿Qué hizo qué?- La rubia ya estaba un poco exaltada -¿Besó a mi ex?-

-Así es, por eso please, aléjala de Freddie-

-Bien...-

-¿Enserio lo harás?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno.. da igual.. oye.. ¿Sigues teniendo sentimientos hacia Freddie?

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

Sam POV

Realmente si sigo un poco enamorada de Freddie... solo no quise aceptarlo, pero.. ¿enserio Carly y Freddie se habían besado? eso me molestó..

 ** _PENSAMIENTO INTERRUMPIDO_**

-Sam... ¡Sam!- decía Carly bajando de las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa Carls?-

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?- La castaña la miro de mala gana -Te estuve llamando desde hace ya 3 minutos, y no respondes-

-Lo siento, estaba centrada en mis pensamientos... oye Carlotta, dijiste que las amigas no se tienen secretos ¿Verdad?-

-Si... hay Sam... ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Huy, que drama... voy a la cocina...- Comentó Riley y se fue

-Carly, yo no hice nada...- Sam la miraba

-Yo no hice nada...-

-¿Segura? ¿No besaste a ningún chico antes de irte a Italia?-

-...- Carly ya no sabia que decir, se había quedado muda -Esta bien, tienes razón, no debo ocultártelo... besé a Freddie.. pero juro que...- La castaña fue interrumpida por la rubia

-Lo sabía, ¿Besas a los ex-novios de tus amigas?-

-Freddie fue mi novio antes que el tuyo, tú me lo robaste antes-

-A ti no te gustaba, solo estabas enamorada de lo que él hizo por ti-

-Bueno si... pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Tengo mis medios-

-Lo siento ¿si? ¿Me perdonas?- Carly miró a Sam con su cara tierna

-Bien...- Dijo Sam -Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo-

-Prometo que no lo haré, y también prometo que fue un beso amistoso, nada de amor-

-Aja...-

 **En eso, Freddie baja**

-Todo está en orden, ya acomode tu habitación- Dijo Freddie bajando de la habitación de Carly

-Gracias Freddie- Dijo Carly

-Carly, ¿Me acompañas a comprar chocolate?- Esa fue Riley, quería dejar solos a Sam y Freddie

-Claro, vamos- respondió Carly

-Oye Carly, necesito ir con ustedes, tengo que comprar bengalas... con Calceto iremos al campo- Dijo Spencer

-Oh dios..- Dijo Carly -Solo vamos, chicos quédense aquí, ya volvemos-

 **Sam y Freddie se quedaron solos en el apartamento Shay, ninguno quería hablar, era un momento incomodo**

-Oye Sam- dijo Freddie rompiendo el silencio -¿Te cae bien Riley?-

-¿Por que preguntas eso?-

-Solo por curiosidad-

-Si, me cae bien-

-Super-

 **Volvió el silencio, y Freddie hizo un movimiento extraño para Sam, Freddie tomó el rostro de Sam y le dio un beso en los labios que duró como 5 segundos, luego de haber echo eso, Freddie salió corriendo del apartamento Shay y se fue al suyo**

-¿Que diablos acaba de pasar?- Sam estaba confundida

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Seddie! :D**

 **Ok.. un adelanto... el siguiente capitulo se llamará ''Vuelta a Ridgeway''**

 **uvu y sin más que decir... chao? :v gracias por leer (?**


	3. Vuelta a Ridgeway

**Hi :3 ando cansada... ando aburrida... ando con ganas... ¡De mirar anime! :D y de escribir uvu les traigo 2 nuevos personajes :3 único spoiler (?)**

 **¡Gracias a todos los lectores y los reviews :D! y Gracias BHISTORY por ayudarme con el titulo :v se la quiere mija... sin mas dilación.. os dejo con el capi (?**

 **Los personajes de icarly no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan Scheneider**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Vuelta a Ridgeway**

 _ **Sam POV**_

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso... ¿Por qué Freddie me habrá besado? estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos... pero mi teléfono sonó, al leer el nombre de quién llamaba decía ''Carly'', no tenía ganas de contestar, me iba a preguntar que había pasado cuando nos dejó solos, o porque Freddie no estaba en el apartamento, pero con mala gana atendí, es mi mejor amiga después de todo.

-Hey Carls- Dije sin ánimos

-Holis Sam- me lo dijo emocionada, no entendía porque

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-¿Qué?¿Una chica no puede llamar a su mejor amiga para platicar?-

-Como sea-

-Por cierto...-

-¡No pasó nada anoche!- Fue una mala idea decir eso, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca

-¿Eh?- Carly se escuchaba confundida -Yo no iba a decir eso... ¿Que paso anoche...?-

Tuve que inventar una excusa -Ah.. no.. a ti no te decía, es que estaba viendo una película y le grité eso al protagonista- Fue mi peor mentira, pero al ser la peor mentira que haya dicho, Carly me creyó

-Si, es normal que le grites a los protagonistas... ¿Cómo se llama la película? podríamos verla juntas con Riley...-

-Emm...- Tuve que improvisar -El misterio de anoche-

-Genial- Claramente no la iban a encontrar

-Oye, ¿para que llamabas?- Ya no resistí a preguntarle

-¡Ah! Si, mañana empezamos las clases..-

-Wii...- Dije sarcásticamente, no quería que las vacaciones acabasen -¿Solo era eso?-

-Y si querías venir a casa a pasar la noche aquí e ir juntas a la escuela mañana-

Empecé a pensar... el apartamento de Carly estaba enfrente del de Freddie, pero estaría con mi mejor amiga... solo le respondí -Claro, en un rato estoy pasando a tu casa-

-Claro, porque ni tocarás ¿Verdad?-

-Noup..- Finalizamos la conversación

 ** _Sam POV Fin_**

* * *

 _ **10 minutos después en el apartamento de Carly**_

-Mamá llegó amigos- dijo Sam entrando al apartamento de Carly, sin tocar claramente

-Hola Sam, Freddie ya viene, fue un momento a comprar- Dijo Carls

-¿Freddie viene?-

-Si, ¿No te dije?-

-Ah...-

-Hola Sam- La voz era de Riley

-Hola Riley- contestó la rubia

-Ven un momento conmigo- Riley tomó el brazo de Sam y se la llevo a la cocina -Dime, con detalle, lo que sucedió contigo y Freddie cuando conseguí que se quedaran solos-

-No pasó nada- Dijo la agresiva chica

-Dime que fue lo que paso-

-Nada-

-Dime-

-Nada-

-Dime-

-Nada-

-Porfis dim...- Riley no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Sam la interrumpió

-¡Freddie me besó!- Sam salió corriendo al living con Carly y Riley quedó , Freddie llegó al apartamento Shay -Y llegó, ¡Fredwair el raro!- Dijo Sam con tono de broma, Freddie solo rodó sus ojos, y mientras nadie le veía sonrió.

 _ **Freddie POV**_

Sam me causó gracia, no podía creer que el odio que había tenido se convirtiese en amor, ella fue la única chica a la que amé de verdad, sigo enamorado de ella, es divertida, linda, tierna, es... perfecta.

 _ **Freddie POV Fin**_

* * *

Carly ya despertaba, despertó a Freddie, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Sam...

-Sam, ¡Sam despierta!- Carly la llamaba, pero no había respuesta de Sam

-¿Ya probaste diciéndole ''pollo frito'' o ''comamos jamón''?- Le decía Freddie a Carly

-Si, no quiere despertar-

-¿Y si preparamos pollo frito?- La idea la dio Riley

-Tardaríamos..- Dijo Carly

-Y si...- Riley comentó eso y miró a Freddie

-¿Qué?- Freddie miró extraño a Riley; Riley se le acercó al oído a Freddie y le dijo susurrando

-La besas-

-¿Estas de broma? no es urgente- Freddie estaba nervioso -¿Y si descubrió lo que pasó la noche anterior?- pensaba Freddie

-Tengo un plan...- Dijo Carly -Sam, ¡Tenemos un boleto para comer todo lo que queramos gratis por 5 meses en el nuevo restaurante...-Carly se quedo pensando en el nombre del restaurante -...en el nuevo restaurante Pollo fritongo!- Dijo al fin pensando en la estupidez que acababa de decir, Sam se levantó casi al instante

-¡¿En serio?!- Dijo la rubia

-No...- Respondió Carly

-Entonces, ¿Para que me despiertas?-

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR A RIDGEWAY!- Gritó Freddie

-Ya entendí..- Dijo Sam cerrando los ojos para volverse a dormir

-Sam, vamos- Carly cogió uno de los brazos de Sam y se la llevó, mientras que Freddie llevaba las 3 mochilas.

-¡Se les olvidan las mochilas!-

-¡CÁRGALAS TÚ!- Gritó Carly

-''Cárgalas tú''- Dijo Freddie haciéndole burla a Carly

-Yo..., no entiendo a los adolescentes..- Dijo Riley tomando su mochila y yéndose a Ridgeway sola

* * *

-Sam, ya llegamos, podrías salir de mi hombro ¿no?- Dijo Carly

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me puso en su hombro- Respondió Sam con claridad

-Como sea- Carly bajó de su hombro a su amiga, quien quedó tirada en el suelo, segundos después, Sam estaba roncando -¿En serio?- Pensaba Carly, quien empezó a arrastrar a Sam por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus casilleros.

-¡¿Por que tuve que cargar todas las mochilas yo?!- Se quejaba Freddie quien estaba al lado de Carly

-¡Demonios! Me asustaste, ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?- Dijo la castaña poniéndose una mano en el pecho en signo de que estaba realmente asustada

-Desde que... desde ahora-

-Cállense, quiero dormir- se quejaba la rubia en el suelo mientras que Carly y Freddie la miraban asombrados

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Freddie

-Pensé exactamente lo mismo- Dijo Carly

-Si está mucho tiempo en el suelo mientras es invierno, se va a enfermar- Carly y Freddie miraron atrás para ver quien les hablaba, y era un chico alto, con lentes, blanco, casi tan blanco como la nieve, tenía el pelo largo y tenía el pelo colorado

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?- Preguntaba Carly extrañada

-Hola, mi nombre es Thomas, un placer conocerla ex-celebridad de Internet-

-¿Nos conoces por ICarly?- Preguntó Freddie

-Sip, pero, Carly, ¿No estabas en Italia?- Thomas la miraba a Carly

-Si, pero volví, extrañaba estar aquí..-

-¿Volverá ICarly?- Preguntó el colorado

-Suponemos que si, tenemos que ver aún-

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!- Sam gritó porque no podía dormir

-Samantha Puckett, si no te levantas te resfriaras o te vendrá la gripe- Dijo Thomas mientras miraba a Sam sonriendo

-Me han pasado cosas peores, ahora déjame dormir-

-Sam, levántate- Esa era Carly

-Bieeeeeen, como les gusta que los demás no duerman-

-¡Estamos en la escuela!- Esta vez fue Freddie, Thomas río bastante

-Son tan graciosos como en Internet- En eso llegó una chica, bastante bajita, pero flaca, pelirroja, y con el pelo corto.

-Hola, son los de ICarly, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la chica

-Hola, si, yo soy Carly... ella es..-

-Ella es Sam y el es Freddie- Continuó la pelirroja -Mi nombre es Cindy, un gusto- Después de que todos se saludaran, comenzaron a charlar, todos ya suponían que eran amigos.

10 minutos duraron hablando, y luego tocó el timbre, Sam se fue con Thomas y Carly a clase de ciencias, Freddie se fue a geometría y Cindy se fue a literatura.

* * *

Sam se había sentado al lado de Thomas, Carly estaba en el asiento de atrás, con Gibby.

-Cállate- Pensaba Carly, ya que Gibby no paraba de hablar de los frijoles

-Carly, ¿No piensas también que los frijoles se parecen mucho a los manís? Creo que se copiaron de la forma..- Comentaba el gordito

-No lo se, cállate- Dijo Carly enojada

-¿Qué?- Dijo Gibby

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- gritó Carly

-Shay, acabas de llegar, pero ¿Quieres pasar a explicar con más profundidad lo que estamos viendo? porque supongo que ya lo sabes si estas gritando- El profesor regañó a Carly

-No profesor, lo siento profesor..- Se disculpaba la menor de los Shay's, Sam, ante esto, rió un poco

-¿Por qué ríes? Están regañando a tu mejor amiga- Le dijo Thomas a Sam

-Lo se, pero es gracioso, también tu- Ante esto Thomas se sonrojo un poco, algo empezaba a nacer dentro de él

 ** _Horas más tarde tocó el último timbre del día_**

-¡Al fin!- gritaba Cindy

-Esta chica se me parece- comentaba Sam sonriendo

-¿A si? ¡Entonces podemos ir juntas de compras!- Dijo Cindy contenta

-Ya no te pareces tanto... iugh- Sam puso cara de asco

-Sam, ¿vamos?- Le dijo la castaña a su mejor amiga

-Como sea- respondió Sam -Pero antes, Thomas, ¿Me pasas tu número?-

-C-claro.. - Respondió Thomas a punto de sonrojarse -Anota-

Mientras que Thomas le decía su número a Sam, Carly le susurraba a Freddie:

-¿Crees que a Sam le guste Thomas?-

-No lo creo, creo que solo quiere su número porque es listo, y así tiene las respuestas de sus deberes-

-No creo que sea eso-

-Vamos chicos- interrumpió Sam

-Vamos- Dijo Carly, quien luego preguntó -¿Para que querías su número?-

-Es listo, tendría todas las respuestas de mis deberes- Dijo Sam en tono de obiedad

-Tenía que ser- Susurró la castaña

* * *

 **Hi :3 espero les haya gustado, me voy a ver Scream Queens despues de tanto xD el siguiente cap se llama: Un amor no correspondido**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
